A Scrapped Idea
by JetDragun
Summary: After the Film Club's cleansing of the zombies that spawned in Gamicademi, there's that one bit of dialogue that bothers the author to no tomorrow. Yes, I dare to write it.


**Author's Note:**

I haven't finished MegaTagmension the moment this fic is written so I may have incorrect information. I've only seen the second half of the game by skip streaming Lost Pause's playthrough.

"Maybe Noire and I could do a scene that's like Nep Jr. and Uni's scene", Neptune happily suggested. Now plenty of random ideas are filling the short purple headed girl, since they're going to shoot a sequel right after the first movie they did.

"H-huh?...What're you talking about?!...W-well, if it's with Neptune, maybe I could do it...", Noire stutters with her cheeks red and arms crossed. "(A-as the older sister, maybe I can do better acting than Uni. Yeah that must be it)", she thoughts and convinces herself.

After shooting the movie and defeating HachimaJin. The two never did the said scene and was most likely forgotten due to rushing to a boss fight and the deadline.

"Haa...Might as well forget about it I guess...", Noire sighed still remembering Neptune's word right after seeing the cut that casted her little sister and Nepgear. She's in the Student Council Room organizing the request papers from various clubs.

"Noire? Is there something troubling you at the moment?", Vert asked noticing Noire's heavy sighing.

"O-oh nothing! Just remembering what should be forgotten, haha", Noire forces a laugh.

"Hmm? Is that so? Let me see", The student council president ponders for a second. "Oh I see. It's about Neptune isn't it?", Vert smiles to her conclusion.

"W-what?! N-no! Who would think of t-that pudding loving idiot?!", Noire blurts out.

"Oh my! Looks like I hit the jackpot. So what is it about her?", Vert said with the still unfaltering smile.

"Ugh!", there's no turning back knowing that the Student Council president is sharp as ever. "I guess it's alright if I tell you", Noire avoids eye contact with Vert. "You remember when we watched the first movie the film club did?".

"Yes. And?", Vert nodded.

"W-well, Neptune said something weird about that scene with Uni and Nepgear", the black haired continues.

"Oh! The one where she said about doing a similar scene with you?",.

"I heard pudding!! Where is it?", as if on cue, Neptune opened the door to the student council room.

"N-Neptune!", Noire gasped.

"My! Neptune perfect timing!", Vert greets the purple intruder.

"Huh? Did you guys bought so much pudding that you're gonna give out some?" Neptune tries to confirm.

Below the desk Noire is sitting at, there is a fridge seperate from the visible one in the room. And for some reason it had a dozen of pudding inside.

"You see Neptune, I have business to attend outside the school right at this moment. Would you like to accompany Noire until she gets done with the paperwork?" Vert asked Neptune.

"(You! Argh! What is she planning?!)", Noire sent a death glare to Vert in which she only got a smile in return.

"As long as it doesn't get boring and stuff, then it's fine".

"Good! Well bye for now!! Vert packed her things and went outside the room in double time.

There's a very awkward tension in the room by now. The two remaining occupants just stared at the door which Vert have left through and then stared at each other in silence.

"So Noire, ya got any pudding?", Neptune finally breaks the silence.

Noire released a sigh retrieving a pudding from her hidden fridge. "Here", Noire handed the pudding without looking.

"Whoa! Is this that limited edition pudding that you can only buy a dozen in a month from the sweets store thats two crossings away from the school?", Neptune said in a disturbingly accurate manner.

"H-how did you--? Yeah It's one of those. I already had my fill earlier, s-so there!", Noire fumbled the remaining papers. Although she can't focus fully right now since Neptune is here.

"Sweet! Thanks, Noire! I love ya!", Neptune grins and proceeds to eat the pudding.

"H-hmph!".

It has gone silent once again. Only the sound of papers and munching can be heard.

"H-how are things with the film club?", Noire breaks the unnerving silence this time.

"Guess it's running fine. Why do ya ask?", Neptune bites another scoop of pudding. "It's only been a month since the double shoot with the Zombies and stuff. And we're back into having Viewing sessions every day", Neptune pauses. "Ah! Whoops".

"Seriously? I thought you will be having more activities after filming that zombie movie. It's good that I can't say it's crap since I'm part of it", Noire huffs.

"Hey, you aren't even a star role there", Neptune counters. Honestly, Neptune really thinks that the progression was bad. "Everything was kinda jumbled at first, but everything went kinda decent? Well most of the bad scenes were edited out. Way to go Nep Jr." Another bite. "Deelish! This hits the spot", Neptune exclaims.

"W-well about that...", Noire sorts through halfway of the pile. "Do you still want to do it?", she looks down trying to hide her red face.

"Do what?", Neptune has seemingly no idea what her raven haired friend and rival is talking about.

"Th-the romance scene! Y'know that-", Noire raised her head.

"Huh? Oh that one!", Neptune cuts Noire sentence as she remembers her own words. "Uhh. What's the point? We're already done with the movie", Neptune said unsure of the motive of the other.

"M-maybe I just wanted to practice some acting! Well if you don't want to then-", well what a terrible excuse there Noire. The raven haired girl frowned a bit. "Ugh! Forget it!", Noire said in frustration.

"Whoa whoa, hold it right there! I didn't even turn down your request and now your telling me to forget it? How tsun can you get?", Neptune points a finger at Noire.

"I told you I'm not a tsundere!", Noire yells.

"If ya wanna do it, just say so! No takesies backsies!", Noire blushed at Neptune's words. Neptune scratches the back of her head. "I was the one who suggested it in the first place so no way I don't wanna do it with you".

"A-are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure!", Neptune grins. "Wanna do it now?".

"H-Huh?! Already?! But we don't have a script!", Noire slams the desk in front of her. Good thing all the papers are done.

"Well, how about we make one now?", Neptune took out her phone and starts typing on a memo app. "Lemme think out some sentences".

Noire just looks at Neptune as the purple haired girl finishes typing on her phone.

"Here", Neptune hands her phone to Noire. "Whaddya think? It's still kinda a reminder of the zombie setting, haha".

"It's not bad for an on-the-spot script writing. T-This is just practice after all", Noire stutters again in denial.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya", Neptune rolls her eyes. "We ain't got a camera, so let's just get on with it".

3, 2, 1, ACTION!!

"Urgh!", Neptune limps towards Noire while holding the side of her torso.

"N-Neptune! What happened?!", Noire rushed to Neptune. Neptune tumbled and fell down but she was caught by Noire.

"T-that double crossing agent...s-she betrayed me...", Neptune is currently lying down on Noire's lap. Noire is holding Neptune's hand. "*Cough*".

"H-how did this happen? Did she shot you?", Noire's voice is shaking. Fear is evident in her speech.

"Even w-worse", Neptune's voice gradually weakens. "After she shot me, s-she injected lethal poison on my wound".

"N-no! Is there an antidote anywhere?! Wait, we need to identify what kind of poison was injected into you! Let's get you somewhere-", Noire stands up but Neptune dragged her down.

"Don't. It's too late", Neptune smiles weakly.

"No! It can't be! You must live! My life would be meaningless if you die and even if I survive the apocalypse!", tears starts to form on Noire's eyes.

"Noire...".

"Don't you die on me you idiot! Neptune, I...I love you!", Noire yells out as tears trickle down her face, the drops falling on Neptune's face.

"Noire...I...love you too", Neptune said weakly as she reaches Noire's face with her free hand. "Please don't...cry...", Neptune then closes her eyes and her arms went limp. Noire continues crying as the scene comes to a close.

"Annnnnnddd cut!!"

"Wha-!", Noire and Neptune gasped in sync.

"Whoa! I didn't know you two had it in you. You were totally different when we filmed the movie. The scene earlier was great!", Blanc enters the student council room.

"W-what are you doing here, Blanc?", Neptune asked lifting herself into semi-sitting position.

"I just sensed something's up since I met up with Vert earlier and said she has something to do at home", Blanc replies coolly. "Good thing I filmed it from the very beginning, this could be used as reference", she held up the camera she used to record.

"Y-You filmed it?!", Noire stands up and yells.

"Yes, I was gonna show it to the others. Maybe it could spark some new ideas", Blanc smirks.

"N-no gimme that!", Noire tries to take the camera from Blanc but being short has its advantages.

"Blanny! That's supposed to be our private moment so give that over here", Neptune joins the catching game.

"Hey Ram! Pass!", Blanc threw the camera to her energetic little sister.

"Got it, Big sis", Ram catches the camera and scramed to the film club's clubroom.

"C'mon let's get back to the clubroom to review your scene earlier", Blanc leaves the Student Council Room.

"Guess none of that matters anymore. An acting on a whim is still acting!", Neptune exclaims.

"Is it really just acting to you?".

"Whaddya mean No-", Neptune felt something soft on her cheek. "H-huh?", Neptune blushed slightly and stared at Noire who pulled away after the very brief contact.

"T-thanks for doing my request", Noire turned redder than Neptune's face. "Wh-what are you waiting for, let's go!", she paced ahead towards the clubroom.

"Uh, r-right behind ya!", Neptune hastily followed and matched Noire's pace.

 **Author's Notes:** Feel free to roast me, fry me or whatever at the Review section if you're unsatisfied XD


End file.
